The present invention utilizes the electromagnetic properties of electric currents for the conditioning and demineralization of water.
Apparatuses utilizing the passage of an electric current between two electrodes submerged in water can be grouped in three families:
1. Those which utilize electricity with a voltage which allows for complete electrolysis (9 volts and higher) and generally by cyclical discharge;
2. Those which utilize electricity with a voltage less than 3 volts which allow for only a partial electrolysis with formation of a polarization layer on the cathode, generally in continuous current; in these two families the anode absorbs the electrons transported by electrophoresis and the electrification by influence, which interferes with the effect sought;
3. The electrodialysis process which utilizes the migration of positive ions across a C type membrane and the migration of negative ions across a type A membrane under the influence of a continuous voltage between two electrodes. This process runs into substantial difficulties; the membranes allow ions to pass which they should stop, their electrical resistance and the polarization increase the consumption of energy, the deposits of salts, and the living organisms are disruptive.